Helado o Diablo?
by Siyue-san
Summary: Para Saray-chan, FELIZZZ CUMPLEE! ;3


Helado o Diablo?

**Holiis! :3**

**Antes que nada...FELIZ CUMPLEEE SARAY-CHAN!**

**Esto es para ti (*-.-uff, al fin lo termine*) espero que la pases super;3**

**No hablo mucho por que bueno, no se si saen, estoy castigada...(*Fui una niña mala! xD*)**

**Unas personitas te diran algo y ya, me tengo que ir, tengo que estudiar para un examenT^T**

**Vale-chan: Feliz cumpleee1 espero que la pases bien, te debo tu regaliito;D**

**Jhonas-kun: Feliz cumpleaños desconocidaaa! Lo que se es que quiero torta*¬***

**Jeje...Perdona a mi primo, bueno, sin mas, AKII TU ONE-SHOT;**

Toda esta pequeña historia empezó en una mañana azulada de un 28 de Febrero del 2013…

_Casa de Clara…_

Las aves cantaban una dulce melodía, el cielo no podía ser mejor y nuestra querida Clara, una chica de estatura igual que a Tachimukai, piel clara, cabello color castaño hasta las caderas y ojos verde esmeralda, en fin, tenía que seguir durmiendo hasta que…El despertador sonó…

_Ring, ring, ring…_

-Ok, ok, me despertare-*Apagando el despertador*-Ahh, 8:30 A.M, 28 de febrero…-*Silencio total*-28 DE FEBRERO!-*Saltando de la cama hacia un calendario*-Hoy es mi cumple y cuál puede ser el mejor regalo-*Viendo el calendario el cual estaba con un corazón encima del numero 28*-Tener todo un día con Mido-chan…Ahh…Al fin, todo un día, solo nosotros dos, juntos y solos, no puede ser mejor!-*Emocionada*-El me dijo que vendría por mí como a las 11:00 A.M, es temprano aun, tengo tiempo, a prepararse se ha dicho-*Saliendo corriendo al baño*-Dijo Clara

_Mientras que en otro lugar…_

-Nagumo-*Con una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano*-Dijo Bárbara

-Presente-Dijo Nagumo

-Zusuno-*Marcando con palomitas nombres en la libreta*-Dijo Bárbara

-Presente-Dijo Zusuno

-Endo-*Marcando con palomitas*-Dijo Bárbara

-Presente-Dijo Endo

-Bueno, creo que estamos todos-*Sonriente*-Dijo Bárbara

-No, falta Midorikawa-Dijo Hiroto

-El me dijo que iba a traer a Clara cuando este todo listo-Dijo Bárbara

-Ok-Dijo Hiroto

-Bueno chicos y chicas, este es un día muy especial, el cumpleaños de nuestra querida y amada Clara-*Caminando de un lado a otro*-Y por ser sus amigos tenemos que darle unas de las mejores fiestas que nunca allá tenido, listos?-Dijo Bárbara

-Haii-*Al unisonó*-Dijeron todos

-Perfecto, empecemos-*Con una libreta y un bolígrafo de nuevo en la mano*-Aki, Natsumi y Haruna encárguense de las decoraciones-Dijo Bárbara

-Hai-Dijeron las tres

-Toramaru y yo nos encargaremos del pastel y de todo lo que tenga que ver con comida-Dijo Bárbara

-Hai-Dijo Toramaru

-Kogure, Endo y Tachimukai, se encargaras de los juegos-Dijo Bárbara

-Hai-Dijeron los tres

-Y Kogure-Dijo Bárbara

-Sii-*Con su típica sonrisa*-Dijo Kogure

-No quiero nada de sorpresitas tuyas ok-*Con una mirada acosadora, así¬¬*-Dijo Bárbara

-Claro que no, yo soy un angelito de dios-*Con una cara angelical y una coronita encima de su cabeza*-Dijo Kogure

-Si claroooo!-*Mirando a Kogure fijamente*-Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Qué?! Si lo soy, jijijijijiji-*Con su típica sonrisa*-Dijo Kogure

-Te estaré vigilando-*Con su cara asesina*-Bueno, sigo, Tobitaka, tú serás el DJ-Dijo Bárbara

-Genial-*Colocándose una gafas oscuras*-(*Siempre quise ver a Tobitaka como Dj, como me saldrá! xD*)-Y, que música le gusta a clara?-Dijo Tobitaka

-La música Pop-Dijo Bárbara

-Ok-Dijo Tobitaka

-Sigamos, Hiroto, Suzuno, Nagumo y Goenji, necesitó fuegos artificiales-Dijo Bárbara

-Hai-Dijeron los cuatro

-Sigamos…Que mas falta, Ya se!, seguridad, Kidou y Fudou, necesitó que salgan y se coloquen en la puerta, no quiero que nadie entre hasta que terminemos esto, si alguien quiere entrar, primero me avisan, ¿Ok?

-Hai-Dijeron los dos

-Perfecto, todo listo, no falta, todo saldrá perfecto-*Suspirando*-Fuerte*-Bien, empecen, iré a hacer el pastel-*Sonriente*-Dijo Bárbara

-Hai-*Al unisonó*-Dijeron todos

_Mientras en la casa de clara…_

-No, no, menos que menos-*Tirando vestidos y ropas por toda la habitación*-Ah, me volveré locaa!-*Tirándose en la cama*-Que me pongo-*Furiosa*-Ya se!-*Saltando de la cama y buscando algo acelerada*-Dijo Clara

Buscaba y buscaba, pero no daba resultado, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque no lo aparentaba, su primera vez, sola, con Midorikawa, el amor de su vida, el aire que empuja su cometa, su ying en su yang, la mantequilla en su tostada, en pocas palabras, la volvía más que loca, pero como el mismísimo Midorikawa diría "El amor es fuerte e inesperado, lo encuentras en cualquier parte, y hasta a veces, te puede dominar…"

-Te encontré!-*Agarrando una camisa blanca, una falda amarilla-rojiza, unos jeans azules, una sudadera marrón con capucha marrón y orejas de neko :3*-Perfecto, ni tan formal ni tan elegante, no le puedo mostrar que estoy interesada, pero tampoco le puedo mostrar que no, aww!-*Molesta y confundida…Tirándose de espaldas a la cama*-Que cosas me hacen sentir…Ryuuji Midorikawa…-*Un poco sonrojada*-Dijo Clara

_Mientras en un salón de fiestas muy lejos de ahí…_

-Agenda, Ryuuji, Ryuuji, Ryuuji…-*Tarareaba mientras busca ese nombre en su agenda de teléfono*-Aquí estas, llamar-*Llamando a Midorikawa*-Mido-chan!-*Alegre*-Dijo Bárbara

-_Hola…_-*Soñoliento*-Dijo Midorikawa en la otra línea

-Ya estás listo para el plan "Confundir a Clara con que Midorikawa va a salir con ella pero en realidad Midorikawa aprovechara la oportunidad para enamorarla"-Dijo Bárbara

-_Algo así que digamos_-*Bostezando*-_Y otra cosa, no sé por qué le pusiste ese nombre a la misión_-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ese nombre tiene mucho sentido, vamos Mido-chan, no me engañas, te vuelve loco Clara, hasta quizás más que el helado-*Con una sonrisa pervertida*-Dijo Bárbara

-_Callaa!_-_*_Totalmente sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok, bueno, me llamas si pasa algo, okiis?-Dijo Bárbara

-_Ok_-*Trancando la llamada*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ahh, el amor!-*Suspirando*-Dijo Bárbara

_En la casa del helado parlante…(*Midorikawa: Oyee!, Barby-san: Es verdad U.U*)_

-A levantarse-*Levantándose de la cama muy soñoliento*-Ahh!-*Bostezando*-Dijo Midorikawa

Paso el rato, se dio una ducha, se cepillo los dientes, se vistió con un suerte rojo, una camisa morada encima y unos pantalones verdes-amarillosos, en pocas palabras, lo que siempre trae puesto, después de vestirse, salió de la casa…Pero sin antes pasar por una cosa antes…

_En un puesto de flores…_

-Veamos…Mmm…Cual flor le gustara a clara…-*Viendo todas las flores que había*-Quizás una rosa roja, a todo chica le gusta esa flor…Quizás…Un ramo de orquídeas…-*Dudoso*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Buenos días, puedo ayudarlo en algo?-Dijo una muchacha como de 15 años, piel blanca, pelo negro y liso, de ojos cafés y vestida con un delantal verde con el nombre del puesto, el cual era _Flower's_

-Eh si, usted dígame, cual sería una flor perfecta para una amiga en su cumpleaños?-Dijo Midorikawa

-Bueno, eso es fácil, dígame usted jovencito, cual flor le llama más la atención, según su respuesta yo le podre dar una-*Sonriente*-Dijo La muchacha

-Ok?...-*Confundido*-Que tal…Esa de allá-*Señalando a una flor*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Azucena, muy linda flor, significa "_Corazón inocente_"-*Sonriente*-Dijo la muchacha

-Qué?!-*Sonrojado*-N-no es cierto, y esa de allá-*Señalando a otra flor*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Celidonia, un poco extraña pero bella a la vez, significa "_Suspiro de amor_"-*Sonriente*-Dijo la muchacha

-P-pues, esa de allá-*Señalando a otra flor*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Jazmín, unas de mis favoritas, significa "_Sensualidad, amor, belleza delicada, amabilidad, apego_"-*Sonriente*-Dijo la muchacha

-Aquella-*Totalmente sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Cayena, bellísima y tropical, significa "_Amor que empieza a florecer"_-*Sonriente*-Dijo la muchacha

-Ok-*Muy sonrojad*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Así que…Te gusta esa chica por lo viste, eh?-Dijo la muchacha

-Eh, claro que no!-*Muy sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Vamos, así les pregunto a todos, cual flor prefieres?, según lo que digan, es que se que buscan, es mi método-*Orgullosa*-Dijo la muchacha

-Ok, si me gusta, por ello, quiero un bellísimo ramo, ya que hoy es su cumple y bueno…Jeje, quizás me le declare-*Todo sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Tranquilo, te ayudare con el mejor ramo de flores-*Susurrando*-En este caso…Te recomiendo un bellísimo ramo de rosas rojas, le encantara, son las flores perfectas para el amor-Dijo la muchacha

-Gracias-*Sonriente*-Y, como cuanto me costara?-Dijo Midorikawa

-Solo por ti, te lo venderé a 20 dólares, toda una ganga-*Sonriente*-Dijo la muchacha

-Hecho-Dijo Midorikawa

Después de comprar el ramo de dispuso a seguir caminando hasta la casa de clara, hasta que se encontró con una tienda de joyería, en la vitrina vio un bello collar, era uno de esos que se partían en dos, decía "_BF FOREVER" _era de color bronce, muy bonito, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en la tienda…

_En la joyería…_

-Señor, cuánto cuesta ese collar que tiene en la vitrina?-Dijo Midorikawa

-El que se parte en dos?-Dijo un muchacho como de 18 años

-Sí, ese mismo-Dijo Midorikawa

-Cuesta…-*Buscando en su computadora*-60 dólares-Dijo el muchacho

-Guau, tan caro?!-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Si joven, vera, ese collar esta hecho de oro puro, representa la historia de dos personas que se amaban en verdad, en honor de su bello amor que duro toda una vida, lo diseñaron, y déjeme decirles, aquí ese collar tiene el mejor precio, no lo conseguirá en cualquier lado-Dijo el muchacho

-De verdad, nunca pensé eso…-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Pues ahora lo sabe, pero…-*Susurrando*-Como me caes bien, te lo rebajo a 30 dólares, si?-Dijo el muchacho

-Genial, muchas gracias!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-No hay de que!-Dijo el muchacho

Después de salir de la Joyería se fue directo a la casa de Clara.

_En la casa de Clara…_

-Ya está a punto de llegar de seguro-*Nerviosa*-Tranquila clara, tranquila, piensa en helado y conejos, si, si, tranquilidad, respirando hondo-*Respirando hondo*-Suéltalo-*Soltando todo el aire que respiro*-Dijo Clara

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de clara.

-Ya llego!-*Saliendo corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola*-Mido!-*Alegre*-Dijo Clara

-Feliz cumple claraa!-*Sonriente*-Te traje un ramo de rosas, espero te guste-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Muchas gracias!-*Agarrando el ramo de rosas*-Pasa si quieres-*Entrando a la casa*-Dijo Clara

-Con gusto-*Entrando a la casa*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Que bellas, en serio, muchas gracias Mido-*Colocando el ramo en un florero lleno de agua*-Son bellísimas-*Sonriente*-Dijo Clara

-Como tu-Dijo Midorikawa

Clara solo se sonrojo a la respuesta de Midorikawa.

-Jeje, gracias por el cumplido-*Sonrojada*-Dijo Clara

-(Torpe, torpe, torpe, por que lo dijiste!, de seguro ya tiene en mentes que le gustas, si no te corresponde…Y si pasa igual que con Ulvida…)-*En shock*-Dijo Midorikawa

_**Flashback**_

-Eh…Ulvida, te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Dijo un niño como de 11 de edad, llamado Midorikawa

-Ya la estás haciendo-*Riendo*-No, mentira, cual mido-chan?-Dijo Ulvida

-Bueno, esto no es fácil de decir, pero…Yo…Te gusto?-*Muy sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

Ulvida solo se quedo cayada.

-Ulvida…-*Preocupado*-Dijo Ulvida

-Como crees?!, no me puedo enamorar de un helado parlante! Y lo dices de una manera! "Te gusto" como rayos!, agg! Mejor me voy-*Yéndose de ahí*-Dijo Ulvida

-…-*En shock*-…Mierda…-*Triste*-Dijo Midorikawa

_**Fin del flashback**_

-(Si…No fue como lo esperaba…)-*Triste*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Mido, nos vamos?-Dijo Clara

-Claro!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

Luego de eso salieron de la casa de clara a quien sabe dónde.

-Eh, clara, me disculpas un momento?-Dijo Midorikawa

-Claro-*Sonriente*-Dijo Clara

-Jeje…Veamos-*Alejándose un poco de clara*-Llamar-*Llamando a alguien*-Barby-san?-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Si?_-*Decían desde la otra línea*-Que ocurre? Ya estás con clara?-Dijo Bárbara

-Sí, estoy con ella justo ahora-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Bien, que empiece la misión _"_Confundir a Clara con que Midorikawa va a salir con ella pero en realidad Midorikawa aprovechara la oportunidad para enamorarla"_-Dijo Bárbara

-Sí, aunque no me sigue justando ese nombre para la misión-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Me interesa un pepino, suerte!_-Dijo Bárbara

-Ah, bueno, no la puedo cambiar-*Caminando hasta donde estaba Clara*-Seguimos?-Dijo Midorikawa

_En el salón de fiestas…_

-Perfecto, Fubuki, Atsuya-*Grito*-Dijo Bárbara

-Qué?-Dijo Fubuki

-Ahora que, quieres que mate a alguien o qué? Eso me alegraría el día-*Con una sonrisa sicópata*-Dijo Atsuya

-Atsuya, hoy no mataremos a nadie-.-uff-*Con una gotita al estilo anime*-Verán, quiero que vigilen a Clara y Midorikawa en su cita, quiero que todo esté bien, esta misión no puede fallar-Dijo Bárbara

-Qué?!-*Alarmado*-Clara y Midorikawa tendrán una cita?!-*Alarmado*-Dijo Atsuya

-Sí, que no recuerdas la noche en que planeamos todo-Dijo Fubuki

_**Flashback**_

-Bueno, luego…-*Explicando algo con una pizarra y una batuta*-Y luego pasmas a esto y esto…-*Señalando con su batuta figuritas*-Entendido?

-ZzzzU.U…-*Durmiendo*-Dijo Atsuya

-Hai-Dijeron todos

-Eh?...Hai-Dijo Atsuya

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Te quedaste dormido, no?-*Con una gotita al estilo anime*-Dijo Bárbara

-Jejeje…Pues…-*Pasando su mano por su nuca*-Dijo Atsuya

-Como siempre…-*Con una gotita al estilo anime*-Dijeron Fubuki y Bárbara

-Bueno, bueno, mejor nos vamos o no!-*Posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Fubuki*-Dijo Atsuya

-Sí, sí, váyanse ya, después se va a hacer más tarde-*Sacándolos a empujones del salón*-Y será mejor que yo ya valla haciendo el pastel-*Corriendo hacia la cocina*-Dijo Bárbara

_Con Clara y Midorikawa…_

-Y…Adonde iremos primero?-Dijo Clara

-A un lugar muy especial, eso te lo aseguro-*Caminando hacia un restaurante italiano*-Este es el restaurante de un amigo mío, creo que lo conoces!-*Con una muy lindo sonrisa la cual hizo sonrojar un poco a Clara*-Dijo Midorikawa

-O-ok-*Nerviosa*-Dijo Clara

Entraron al restaurante y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, o mejor dicho, Clara se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-_Cia (1)_ Midorikawa-(*Todas las palabras que no sean en español les pondré un numerito al lado, abajo verán que significan*)-Dijo un señor muy parecido a Fidio, solo que mayor y con bigote-(*Para mi todos los italiano tienen que tener bigote! xD*)

-Hola Señor Aldena-Dijo Midorikawa

-Él es el padre de Fidio-*Sorprendida*-Dijo Clara

-Sí, su padre tiene un restaurante aquí en Japón-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Genial, no lo sabía-*Sonriente*-Dijo Clara

-Sí, yo tampoco, un día vine a comer comida italiana y lo conocí-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ya veo-Dijo Clara

-_Il mio amico(2)_ Midorikawa, les reserve la mejor mesa de _Il mio(3) _Restaurante-*Caminando hacia una mesa que quedaba cerca de una ventana*-_Ecco il mi amico(4)_-Dijo El padre de Fidio-(*O como yo le digo, y muchos también, Fideiito x3*)

-_Grazie(5)_-*Acercándose a la mesa*-Dijo Midorikawa

-A sí que hablas Italiano, eh?-*Acercándose a la mesa*-Dijo Clara

-No mucho, hice una vez un curso de Italiano y uno de Francés-*Agarrando una silla*-Su puesto _signnorita(6)_ Clara?-Dijo Midorikawa

-Con gusto-*Sentándose en la silla*-Y que es _signnorita(6)_?-Dijo Clara

-Señorita-*Sentándose en una silla*-Se me muchas palabras, dime alguna y te la digo en italiano-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok, pues…Hola-Dijo Clara

-_Ciao(1)_-Dijo Midorikawa

-Eh, cumpleañera-*Sonriente*-Dijo Clara

-_Cumpleannera(7)_-Dijo Midorikawa

Jeje, que divertido…Y por casualidad te sabes te quiero mucho!-*Tomando en cuenta lo que dijo y sonrojando totalmente*-Dijo Clara

-Pue, jeje, ti almo moto-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok…-*Silencio*-Dijo Clara

En ese momento el teléfono de Midorikawa fue quien termino ese silencio que había entre ellos dos.

-Perdóname un momento-*Caminando hacia la salida*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Claro!-*Sonrinete*-Dijo Clara

-Que quieres Bárbara?-*Un poco molesto*-Dijo Midorikawa

-_En donde estas?_-Dijo Bárbara

-En un restaurante de comida Italiana con Clara, el de el papa de Fidio-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Haa ya, solo preguntaba para saber, Tora-kun, aleja esas fresas de mi, sabes que las odio, además, me dan ganas de vomitar, las odio y ya-_Dijo Bárbara

-Ok, bueno, adiós, me tengo que ir-*Trancando la llamada*-Dijo Midorikawa

_En el salón de fiestas…_

-Perfecto, Fubu-chan?-*Con su teléfono*-Dijo Bárbara

-_Si?_ –Dijo Fubuki

-Midorikawa y Clara están en el restaurante de el papa de Fidio, ok?, sean sigilosos, y controla a tu hermano, tengo un presentimiento fuerte-Dijo Bárbara

-_Ok y…Ya estoy acostumbrado, podre con el_-*Con una gota al estilo anime*-Dijo Fubuki

-Perfecto, suerte!-*Trancando la llamada*-Espero que todo esto salga bien-*Suspirando*-Bueno, esos _cupcakes(8)_ no se harán solos-Dijo Bárbara

_Con los hermanos Fubuki…_

-Están en el restaurante del papa de Fidio-Dijo Fubuki

-Perfecto-*Susurrando*-Ah arruinar la cita de esos tortoles para que Clara sea mía-*Con su sonrisa maquiavélica, es decir, así; ¬W¬*)-Dijo Atsuya

-Dijiste algo-Dijo Fubuki

-Nada…-Dijo Atsuya

_En el restaurante Italiano…_

-Volví-*Sentándose en una silla*-En que estábamos?-Dijo Midorikawa

-En que yo te decía palabras en español y tú las decías en italiano-*Soltando una risita*-Dijo Clara

-Ah sí-*Soltando una risita*-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Posso prendere il tuo ordine(10)_-Dijo un mesero

-_Cancella(11)_ Clara, el está pidiendo nuestra orden, por si preguntas-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Jeje, gracias-*Con una gota al estilo anime*-Y que pedimos?-Dijo Clara

-No sé, tú eres la cumpleañera-Dijo Midorikawa

-Entonces, me traduces?-Dijo Clara

-Claro!, mira, esta _Piadina(12) _es como…Un pan muy suave y fino, rellenado con vegetales salteados-*Viendo el menú*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok…-*Viendo el menú*-Dijo Clara

-_Insalata caprese(13) _es una ensalada que consiste en champiñones, pimentón, brócoli y tomate-*Viendo el menú*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok…-*Viendo el menú*-Dijo Clara

-_Pata alla napoletana(14) _Esta es más fácil de describir, es pasta a la napolitana, te l recomiendo, ya la he probado, es deliciosa!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok, entonces, la pedimos?-Dijo Clara

-Está bien, te lo aseguro, te encantara-*Sonriente*-_Si prega di pasta alla napoletana sia per(15)_-Dijo Midorikawa

-_In un momento in cui portiamo il vostro ordine(16)_-Dijo El mesero

_15 minutos después…_

-_E il vostro ordine(17)_-*Colocando un gran plato de pasta en la mesa*-_ Bon appetit(18)_-Dijo el mesero

-Dijo, buen provecho-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ah, ok! Como se dice gracias en italiano?-Dijo Clara

-_Grazie(5)_-Dijo Midorikawa

-_Grazie(5)_-Dijo Clara

El mesero respondió inclinándose y se fue a atender otra mesa.

-Perfecto, pruébala!-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok, veamos si tenias la razón?-*Probando un poco de la pasta*-Mmm…-Dijo Clara

-Y?-*Emocionado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-…-*Quedando en shock por unos momentos*-Es riquísimaaa!-*Sorprendida*-Dijo Clara

-Te dije o no-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

Después de esto siguieron comiendo y conversando, mientras…

_En una mesa no muy lejos de ahí…_

-Te odio Ryuuji Midorikawa-*Furioso*-Dijo Atsuya

-Ya Atsuya, hay muchos peces en el agua-*Con una gota al estilo anime*-Dijo Fubuki

-Tranquilo hermano, no recuerdas mi _eslogan(19)_-*Orgulloso*-"Atsuya tiene lo que Atsuya quiere"-Dijo Atsuya

-Si…Lo recuerdo, siempre me lo sacabas cuando éramos pequeños-Dijo Fubuki

-Por ello, tarann!-*Con una botellita de salsa picante*-Salsa picante!, se la compre a Kogure-(*Kogure: Salsa picante Kogure, la mejor!, Barby-san: Cómprala yaa! ;3*)-Dijo Atsuya

-Ten cuidado con eso, se lo que eres capaz Atsuya-*Mirando como Atsuya se acercaba a la mesa de Clara y Midorikawa*-A ya va-Dijo Fubuki

Mientras Atsuya se acercaba a la mesa de Clara y Midorikawa sonaba una canción así; _**TAN TAN TARAN TARANN TAN TAN TARAN TARAN**_ (*Esto es misión imposible con Atsuya Fubuki! xD*)

-Un poquiito-*Echando unas gotas de salsa picante a el plato de pasta*-Ya-*Alejándose rápidamente de ahí*-Dijo Atsuya

_Con Clara y Midorikawa…_

-Mmm…-*Comiendo de la pasta*-…Clara-*Hablando agudo y con la cara toda roja*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Qué?...Mido-chan!-*Asustada*-Ah, eh, que hago, piensa rápido, piensa, piensa!-*Asustada*-(Quizás le echaron a la pasta picante, pero por que lo harían, y si…Le doy un beso, es algo dulce le bajara lo picante de la boca…Que?! No Clara, estás loca, uhhg!, vamos, se valiente, valiente!)-*Animándose mentalmente*-Hagámoslo-*Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Midorikawa*-Dijo Clara

Midorikawa respondió a eso sacando la lengua como un perrito, ese beso le pareció muy dulce, lindo…Y agradable…Pero que digamos, a alguien cerca de ahí no le gusto mucho, y cuando digo "Alguien" me refiero a "Atsuya" que desde eso no ha tenido muy buena suerte en todo el resto del día…

_En la feria…_

-Podrás atinarle?-*En un juego de "Atínale a las botellas de leche"*-Dijo Clara

-Claro, esto es pan comido-*Confiado*-Mira y aprende-*Tirando una pelota de goma de varios colores hacia una pirámide de seis botellas*-Dijo Midorikawa

_Muy cerca de ahí…_

-Sí, trata de derribar a esa "Tiesas" y "inmóviles" botellas de leche-*Acentuando las comillas con los dedos y con su sonrisa maliciosa*-Dijo Atsuya

-Ahora que hiciste Atsuya?-*Molesto*-Dijo Fubuki

-Veras querido hermano, he pegado todas las botellas con la mejor pega del mundo, Súper mega extrema pega industrial ! ¬¬U-*Orgulloso*-Dijo Atsuya

-Y…Tu propósito es?-*Animando a que le siguiera contando mas*-Dijo Fubuki

-Que así, Midorikawa quedara enfrente de Clara como un debilucho y su atracción hacia el terminara! Buajajajaja!-*Riendo como todo villano de cuento para dormir*-Dijo Atsuya

-Eh…Gran idea?-*Muy confundido*-Dijo Fubuki

-Mira el show hermano-*Mirando a Midorikawa y Clara*-Dijo Atsuya

_Con Midorikawa y Clara…_

-Qué?!-*Alterado y confuso*-Por qué no se caen?!Les he dado en todo el centro y no se cayeron-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Midorikawa

-No sé-*Confundida*-Si quieres te ayudo?-*Con un balón de futbol en la mano*-Dijo Clara

-Eh?...Claro?-*Confundido*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Genial-*Colocando el balón de futbol en el suelo*-REMATE GRAVITATORIO!-*Realizando su técnica de tiro, Remate gravitatorio, que consiste que clara salte junto al balón y de repente todo tiene más gravedad y tira a puerta dejando un camino de tierra*-Dijo Clara

Clara usa su técnica de tiro todas las botellas de leche se cayeron, dejando sorprendidos a todas las personas que estaban cerca.

-Wuau…-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Felicidades! Has ganado un peluche, elige cualquiera!-*Sonriente*-Dijo el dueño de la atracción

-Toma!-*Agarrando un peluche de conejito amarillo con un lasito rojo en una de sus orejitas y con un corazón que dice "I love you"*-Se que te gustan los conejos-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Gracias!-*Emocionada y un poco sonrojada*-Dijo Clara

-(Que linda se ve sonrojada)…-Pensó Midorikawa

-(Que tierno! Sabe mis gustos! ^^)-Pensó Clara

_Cerca de ahí…_

-Arrrrgggg!-*Muy molesto*-Dijo Atsuya

_En la calle…_

-Oye Clara, mira-*Sonriente*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Qué?-*Mirando a unos señores que tocaban música y una señora que cantaba las canciones que tocaban mientras gente se colocaba a bailar en la calle*-Dijo Clara

-Vamos!-*Tomando a Clara de la mano y llevándola a bailar*-Dijo Midorikawa

Los señores empezaron a tocar y cantar Titanium de David guetta ft. Sia, Midorikawa y Clara bailaban al ritmo de la música, mientras…

_Cerca de ahí…_

-Mira Fubuki, están…Bailando?-*Confundido*-Pues ágamos que ese lindo momento no sea más que pura basura-*Corriendo hacia donde estaban Midorikawa y Clara*-Dijo Atsuya

-Pobre Atsuya, el amor lo tiene siego-Dijo Fubuki

Atsuya al llegar a donde estaban bailando Midorikawa y Clara, le metió el pie a Midorikawa, pero sin darse cuenta…Le metió el pie a Clara

_Con los tortolitos danzarines…(*Tortolitos danzarines, en serio, tengo una gran mente! xP*)_

-Hay!-*Cayendo de espaldas pero fue atrapada justo a tiempo por Midorikawa*-Dijo Clara

Los dos quedaron cara a cara, muy cercas de sus caras uno del otro, podían sentir sus respiraciones, estaban al máximo de sonrojado, pero por favor!, estaba enamorados uno del otro, como no estarlo en ese momento!, cualquiera lo estaría…Pero de un momento a otro, obviamente…Se dejaron llevar por el momento…Y cómo? Se preguntaran, fácil! se besaron, mostrándose uno a otro su eterno amor mutuo el cual nunca se demostraron, por pena, miedo…Y temor a no corresponderse…

-Mi-mi-do-do-rikawa-*Totalmente sonrojada*-Dijo Clara

-Eh…-*En shock*-Perdóname!-*Entrando en razón y soltándola*-P-pues y-y-y-yo no me di cuen-cuenta-*Viendo como Clara lo abrazaba*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida!...No lo arruines, si?-*Viendo a Midorikawa con una de sus mas tiernas sonrisas*-Dijo Clara

-Es decir?...-*Retomando todo desde un principio*-Me…Correspondes?-*Ansioso*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Si tonto…-*Sonrojada y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Midorikawa*-Dijo Clara

-Gracias…-*Abrazando a Clara*-Dijo Midorikawa

Siguieron bailando juntos hasta que un mensaje le llego Midorikawa.

-Ya es hora!-*Emocionado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-De qué?-Dijo Clara

-De ir a un lugar muy especial-*Emocionado*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ok, cuidado-*Siendo llevada de la mono y corriendo a quien sabe donde…*-Dijo Clara

_Con Atsuya…_

-Ese idiota de Midorikawa…Me a ganado…-*Triste*-Es la hora-*Viendo un mensaje en su teléfono*-Me sabe que sea hora de la m*****a fiesta!-*Enojado*-Dijo Atsuya

_En el salón de fiestas…_

-Chicos prepárense, ya le dije a Midorikawa que trajera a Clara-Esperen me llego un mensaje-*Viendo su teléfono*-Ahí vienen! Escóndanse, apaguen las luces!-Dijo Bárbara

_Con Midorikawa y Clara…_

-Que es este lugar, un salón de fiestas?-*Confundida*-Dijo Clara

-Solo entra-*Entrando al gran salón*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Feliz cumpleee!-*Gritando*-Dijeron todos

-Haa, se acordaron! Muchas gracias!-*Emocionada*-Dijo Clara

-Jeje, feliz cumpleee!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Bárbara

-Gracias!-*Abrazándola*-Fuiste la mente de todo esto verdad?-Dijo Clara

-Pues sii-*Sonriente*-Me conoces tan bien-*Riendo*-Dijo Bárbara

-Oye, mira la torta Clara-Dijo Midorikawa

-Está bien-*Viendo en una mesa una torta de dos pisos forrada en ariquipe y con una capa de jarabe de chocolate con unos conejitos blancos por el alrededor de las dos tortas y obviamente la segunda torta tenía el nombre "Clara!"*-Awww, que linda y deliciosa*¬*-Dijo Clara

-Gracias!-Dijeron Toramaru y Bárbara

-Bueno, Barby, por que no le damos a Clara su regalo, eh?-Dijo Tobitaka

-Claro, en unos minutos estaré lista-*Corriendo*-Dijo Bárbara

_20 minutos después…_

-Hola a todo el mundo!-*Encima de una tarima*-Dijo Bárbara

-Feliz cumpleaños Claraa!-Dijeron Kazemaru y Afuro

-Vamos a cantarte la canción más famosa internacionalmente-Dijo Bárbara

-Oppa gangnam style!-Dijeron los tres

Al decir eso los tres empezaron a bailar y cantar Oppa gangnam style (*Siempre quizá ver a Afuro, Kazemaru y a mi bailar el Oppa gangnam style! xD*)

Al finalizar la fiesta todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, pero Midorikawa no se iba sin antes decirle algo a Clara

-Claraa!-*Acercando a donde estaba Clara*-Oye, se me olvido darte esto-*Sacando de su bolsillo un collar*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Ah Mido-chan, que lindoo!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Clara

-Toma-*Colocando en su cuello un collar y a el otro*-Si los unes dice "BF FOREVER"-*Uniendo los dos collares*-Dijo Midorikawa

-Gracias Mido-chan-*Besando a Midorikawa*-Dijo Clara

Y así mis queridos amigos, paso Clara su mejor y fantástico cumpleaños Nº12…

**Espero que te haya gustado;3 (*Esto tiene 3.908 caracteres...RECORDDD! LOL*)**

**Akii el mini-diccionario, ya me tengo que ir:**

**Cia: Hola**

**Il mio amico: es mi amigo**

**Il mio: de mi**

**Ecco il mi amico: Aqui mi amigo**

**Grazie: Gracias**

**Signnorita: Señorita**

**Cumpleannera: Cumpleañera**

**Cupcakes: Ponquesitos**

**Posso prendere il tuo ordine: Puedo tomar su orden**

**Cancella: Claro**

**Si prega di pasta alla napoletana sia per: Una pasta a la napolitana para los dos**

**In un momento in cui il vostro ordine: En un momento traeremos su orden**

**E il vostro ordine: Aqui esta su orden**

**Bon appetit: Buen provecho**

**Eslogan: Algo que siempre dices, tu fraze personal**

**Eso es todoo! espero que te guste Saray-chan, despues hablaremos! ;3**

**~Sayo **


End file.
